Dangels and werewolves or Dangels and vampires
by EpicPhoenixDeez
Summary: I'm not good with summary just read the title


Dangels and werewolves? Or dangels and vampires?

Blossom Jackson- cherry pink eyes, 17 years old, 5'6, orangish red hair,

My outfit change to a pale pink strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail.

Buttercup Jackson- lime green eyes, 17 years old, 5'9, raven hair,

My outfit change to a pale green strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail.

Bubbles Jackson- baby blue eyes, 17 years old, 5'7, blond hair,

My outfit change to a pale blue strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail.

Bunny Jackson- dark neon purple eyes, 17 years old, 5'8, brown hair,

My outfit change to a pale purple strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail.

Bullet Jackson- bright orange eyes, 17 years old, 5'8, hazel hair,

My outfit change to a pale orange strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail.

Bell Jackson- bright silverish white eyes, 17 years old, 5'6, white hair,

My outfit change to a pale grey strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail.

Blaze Jackson- faded black eyes, 17 years old, 5'9, black hair,

My outfit change to a pale black strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail.

Bee Jackson- bright neon yellow eyes, 17 years old, 5'7, dark brown but looks black hair,

My outfit change to a pale yellow strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail.

Brick Johnson- blood red eyes, 18 years old, 6'0, auburn hair,

Have auburn fur, blood red eyes

Butch Johnson- forest green eyes, 18 years old, 6'3, raven hair,

Have raven fur, forest green eyes

Boomer Johnson- Deep Ocean blue eyes, 18 years old, 6'1, blond hair,

Have blond fur, deep ocean blue eyes

Bandit Johnson- wine purple eyes, 18 years old, 6'2, brown hair,

Have brown fur, wine purple eyes

Bruise Johnson- dark orange eyes, 18 years old, 6'2, hazel hair,

Have hazel fur, dark orange eyes

Blake Johnson- silverish grey eyes, 18 years old, 6'0, white hair,

Have white fur, silverish grey eyes

Blade Johnson- charcoal black eyes, 18 years old, 6'3, black hair,

Have black fur, charcoal black eyes

Ben Johnson- goldish yellow eyes, 18 years old, 6'1, dark brown but it looks black hair,

Have dark brown fur, goldish yellow eyes

In a mansion lived eight seventeen year old girls. Four are sisters named Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny, and their cousins Bullet, Bell, Blaze, and Bee who is also sisters. They are currently dating Brandon, Bryce, Blood, Buster, Bryson, Brewster, Bryan and Bam since their former friends Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bandit, Bruise, Blake, Blade, and Ben left and stopped talking to them. But there are five secrets to tell, one from the girls, two from their current boyfriend, and two from their former friends. See it all started one day at school, well before school started.

8 a.m.

Buttercup, Bunny, Bullet, and Blaze walked in school followed by Blossom, Bubbles, Bell, and Bee. As they were walking some girls walked up to them.

"I heard there's eight new boy that's gonna go to school here." They said, but Buttercup and Blaze pushed them aside to go to their lockers.

"Hey Babe." Blood said to Buttercup.

"Hey Baby." Bryan said to Blaze.

"Listen I'm sure you heard about the new kids anyways we need to break up." They said.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out anymore, so this time it's official." Buttercup said while leaving to go to class with Blaze. When they got there, their siblings told them what happened with their boyfriends.

5 minutes later 8:15

"Students calm down and the Jacksons get off the desk." Mr. Pettit said, "Anyways we have new students. Please welcome them."

Then eight boys came in.

"Hi I'm Brick, these are my brothers Butch, Boomer, and Bandit and my cousins Bruise, Blake, Blade, and Ben."

Then before anyone said anything the Jacksons left.

"Do you know what just happened?" Mr. Pettit asked then the boys left. "Johnsons get back here!" He yelled.

In the parking lot -Buttercup POV-

I was about to start up my motorcycle when someone grabbed my hand.

"Let go of my hand." I hissed.

"Just hear me out BC." Butch said.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" I asked not looking at him.

"You know I hate it when you don't look at me, when you talk to me," He said forcing me to look at him, "And I didn't have anything to say to you."

Sureee

"I know that. Since when do you have nothing to say to me? We use to be so close." I yelled.

"Can we talk about this in private?" He said.

"Fine led the way." I said about to leave when Blood came up to me and I heard growling and hissing.

"Babe where are you going?" Blood asked me.

"Remember in the hallway I said it's official which means we are never getting back together." I said leaving.

A couple minutes later

"Listen," Butch said pulling me into his room. "I have a reason for not talking to you. Listen I have two secrets. One is about you." He said pacing around which is not a good sign.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Um… What would you say if I said that your ex killed your..." He said nervously.

"What? He killed my dad and you knew but didn't tell me!" I yelled furiously not knowing I started crying.

"Look I was going to tell you but I wasn't sure that it was him. Please stop crying." He said backing up into the bathroom.

Then he left the bathroom and sat next to me and I went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked up I was face-to-face with Butch. He was staring into my eyes and I felt unease with him looking at me.

"Can you stop staring at me?" I asked and when he didn't answer I snapped my fingers in his face.

"What?" He asked coming out of a daze. "Your eyes they're like gems. Well, they look like gems." He says.

"No they don't, I think you hit your head on the way here." I said denailing the truth.

"Yes they do, they look like peridots." He says waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Buttercup what he say about your eyes?" My mom asked.

"I said they look like peridots mam." Butch answered.

"Buttercup blink five times and see if he is your mate." My mom said before disappearing. Then I blinked five times and two peridots came out.

"That's impossible; mom said that a Dangle can't be mates with." I said looking at the gems in my hand.

"Babe remember when I said that I had two secrets anyways I'm a werewolf." He said showing his canine teeth.

"Well that explains why I heard growling by the time Blood came near me. Wait you like me that's why you had nothing to say to me, wow and I thought they was lying about you, liking me. Back to what I was saying, you were jealous of me and Blood but as you know I like werewolves better then vampires." I said walking closer to him.

"So you were right so what?" He said walking closer to me.

"You know what." I said stopping in front of him.

"Never mind. I want you to transform into a werewolf." I said going outside the back door.

"Why?" He asked following me before stopping.

"I don't believe you." I said stopping in front if him.

He smirked before leaning down to my ear.

You sure that you are a dangels. Better yet you transform into a Dangle then I will transform into a, well you the rest." He said walking past me and I growled.

"WATCH AND LEARN."I SAID walking to the middle of the backyard.

I smirked before I jumped up and a huge green fire tornado formed. My outfit change to a pale green strapless dress, black wedges, and I had white angel's wings and a black devil tail. The fire tornado was decreasing in size until it decrese only to come back as a tattoo.

"Told ya. I love this form. So what do you think?" I said looking at him.

"Um..." Was all he said.

"Do I look like a mind reader? Wait don't answer that." I said walking well more like flying in front of him. I waved my hand his forehead then his eyes and saw what he was thinking.

**sorry it was short second fanfiction here don't blame me blame my computer.**


End file.
